


Ineffable Valentines - Day 9: Kiss

by LollyHolly99



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Kissing, M/M, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, a lil bit of fem!Crowley, fluff? with a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: There are many ways to kiss, and, therein, many firsts for kisses.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619575
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Ineffable Valentines - Day 9: Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [day 9 of this](https://mielpetite.tumblr.com/post/190020835427/okay-people-thank-you-all-for-your-input-i-have)! prompt: kiss!

There are many ways to kiss, and, therein, many firsts for kisses.

Technically, their first kiss of any kind happens in Rome, in 55 AD. At that point it's a greeting, common amongst the men (and man-shaped beings) of the time. And it needn't mean anything more.

It's been 14 years since Crowley and Aziraphale last saw eachother. Another coincidence brings them together once more: a particular senator needs tempting into evil, while also needing a blessing - so say the pair's respective superiors. They've been sent to damn and save the man, which is a piece of knowledge they find out later on, upon having a conversation and sharing their plans with eachother.

"Crowley!" the man says with a smile as the demon enters, interrupting his conversation with the angel he'd been sitting with. He heads towards Crowley, arms spread wide. "It's been too long!"

"Oh, only a year or so," Crowley responds, himself smiling. "Then again, I guess that is a while, eh?" _For a human._

The man, once close enough, kisses Crowley's cheek, which the demon reciprocates slightly disinterestedly. "It's so nice to see you again. Oh!" He gestures towards Aziraphale. "Come, sit with us - meet Aziraphale, he's an acquaintance of mine."

Crowley's yellow eyes widen behind his sunglasses. "Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale looks up at the mentions of his name. "Craw- Crowley?"

"Angel!" Crowley exclaims.

He makes his way towards Aziraphale, and when he's in front of him, he leans down and kisses him. To his mild surprise, the angel does the same. It's quick, it's nothing more than a greeting, everyone in the room would recognise it as such... but the contact still excites the both of them.

"Oh, you know eachother?" asks the man.

The pair answer simultaneously.

"He's an old friend of mine." "He's an old acquaintance of mine."

Aziraphale clears his throat, and answers by himself this time. "We've known eachother for quite a long time."

"Uh, yeah." Crowley agrees. "Cor, when was the last time we met up? 's been at least a decade or two."

"Must've been at Petronius', yes." Aziraphale says, smiling. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise."

* * *

Their next kiss occurs some time in the 1810s, at a ball where they've once again been assigned to carry out heavenly and hellish work. They don't exactly remember the details of the evening, considering there was a slightly more interesting event that happened that night.

"You look... well, if I'm perfectly honest, positively stunning, my dear."

The pair walk through the entrance and into the ballroom, arm in arm. Aziraphale's comment is directed towards Crowley, who is currently in disguise as his partner, a guest he's brought along as a favour after she hadn't been able to secure an invitation for herself.

Crowley, in her black ballgown with its red trimmings, blushes at the compliment. "Oh, shush, angel."

"It's true!" Aziraphale insists. "You look so very beautiful tonight. Any gentleman in this room would feel blessed to be in my position, at your side."

"Obviously they'd feel blessed to be you, you're an _angel_."

"That's besides the point. Now, dear..."

Aziraphale gently takes her hand, bows, and brings it to his lips... and then he kisses the back of it.

"...Might I claim the first dance with you for tonight?"

Crowley feels herself blushing further, and tries her best to fight it. She feels the touch of the angel's lips lingering on her hand, feels warmth blossom in her chest, feels electricity bouncing between the two.

"Y-yeah. You may."

* * *

The next occurs on the night of the averted apocalypse.

They're at Crowley's flat, sitting on his comfy bed, discussing the meaning of Agnes Nutter's last prophecy.

"Faces, _faces_... Maybe it doesn't mean our _own_ \- what's got faces...? Clocks? Coins?" Crowley rubs his temples as he thinks. " _Choose_ your faces - a mask?"

"Crowley..." Aziraphale pipes up, looking down at the mug of hot cocoa in his hands that Crowley had prepared for him. His forehead is creased with worry. "Crowley, do you... do you really think we have a chance of surviving this... aftermath?"

"Eh? Crowley snaps out of his thoughts. "Well, I mean... if we can figure this prophecy out, maybe. Probably. I mean, my best guess? Agnes wanted to help out."

"What... w-what if we don't?"

The demon looks up at the angel, at his face, where his eyes are filling with tears.

And _there's_ an image that _hurts_.

"Angel-"

"We 'll have tonight, but... tomorrow... there's not a chance we won't face retribution - after everything we've been through, we're going to lose it all...!"

Crowley shifts himself over on the bed, moving closer to his friend. "Aziraphale... It's... it's gonna be-" He sighs. "No, fuck it, I'm not gonna tell you it's okay, because it might not be. You and I both know that. You're not stupid, so I'm not gonna lie to you."

His words do nothing to comfort Aziraphale, who curls in on himself further.

"But," he continues, covering the angel's shaking, clasped hands with one of his own, and letting his other one rest on his shoulder. "We still have a chance. We can figure something out. 's better if we just think about that, yeah?"

Aziraphale takes a deep, uneasy breath. "...Alright."

"It's alright for now. We're okay right now. We'll burn _that_ bridge when we get to it tomorrow."

"...Isn't the phrase 'cross that bridge'?" Aziraphale asks, wiping away a tear.

Crowley chokes up a laugh. "We're disastrous. 'Burn' seems more than fitting, in my opinion."

Aziraphale forces a laugh of his own, then sighs. "Crowley... I'm... I'm so scared..."

"Honestly... you and me both, angel,"

The demon, unthinking, leans forward, and kisses the angel's forehead, desperate to bring him any sort of solace.

"You and me both."

* * *

Finally, there's the first day of the rest of their lives.

Crowley's caught by surprise after lunch, when they're back at the rebuilt bookshop.

Well, he'd had a warning when the door had closed behind them, if only a short, quick, unfinished "Um... May I...?" from Aziraphale, to which he'd responded with a "Uh, yeah, sure...?" 

He finds himself being dragged closer by the lapels of his jacket, the angel's mouth crashing against his own. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Crowley chuckles, pulling back after a moment of surprise. "What's with the abrupt... all of this?"

Aziraphale looks embarrassed all of a sudden. "Oh... oh, I'm sorry, my dear, I should've made my intentions clearer. Do you not want to, um...?"

"Oh, no, I certainly do - I'm just surprised at you, angel."

Aziraphale laughs sheepishly himself. "Well, I thought... now that we're free agents, I wanted to, um, match your speed, so to speak. I got to thinking about that occasion in the sixties - the _nineteen_ sixties - it was quite obvious what our feelings towards one another were back then, and, well... I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer."

The demon knows exactly what he's on about.

_You go too fast for me, Crowley._

"I waited six millennia for you, for us, Aziraphale, and I'd wait so many more if I needed to. No need to rush to 'match my speed', or anything." Crowley says with a smile, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. "Unless, of course, that's what you want."

"Oh..." Aziraphale smiles fondly back at the demon. "I do. Very much so, my dear."

Their lips meet again, in an act full of joy, of excitement, of love, of relief.

And they'll meet again, and again, and again, plenty more times after that.

**Author's Note:**

> fUCC I'M BEHIND ON THESE
> 
> motivate me into doing this shit [over at my tumblr](https://lollyholly99.tumblr.com/)! and/or [come hang out on my gomens discord](https://discord.gg/6AMeV2C)!


End file.
